no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Shion/Plot
Shion stands shirtless with the scars on his body visible. He tells Rou he wants to save Safu, not caring what methods are used, he has to save her before. Thanking Nezumi as he is handed his shirt back and putting it on he hears Nezumi accuse Rou of being the creator of No.6. It is news to him to see Nezumi produce a photo with his mother, Karan in it but before he can speak Nezumi places his fingers to his lips to stop him talking. Talking anyway he thinks there is no way, not knowing what it means to see his mother there. He falls to his knees, begging Rou to tell him. He hears Rou simply state “Elyurias” before glancing to Nezumi as he is told to close his eyes. Repeating the name, he panics upon seeing Nezumi experience a similar episode as last time as he attempts to get him to relax. He holds Nezumi as he calls for some water. Hearing … say that there is no need for water if he is about to die, Shion darkly tells him to bring water to him and to hurry up. A young girl brings some in a bowl, thanking her he cradles Nezumi, telling him to drink this as he pours it into his mouth. With urgency, Shion asks if Nezumi can hear him. Seeing him open his eyes, Shion continues to guide Nezumi with drinking the water slowly and telling him to take a deep breath. Asking if his head hurts, if there is any nausea or palpitation, he is settled when he gathers Nezumi is referring to three times seven. Listening to Nezumi he asks about the wind when he says he heard it singing, then if Nezumi could sing it. He stares open mouthed transfixed as he does so. Still keeping his eyes on Nezumi as he is capable of sitting by himself when Rou states he will share the story after hearing that song again. Hearing the background of how the six cities were born, Shion learns that his mother was born in that city and grew up to be a researcher. He listens as Nezumi questions Rou further, looking at him before reacting aghast when Rou states that he committed a grave crime being on the side of those who massacred Nezumi's family and friends. His worry reaches new heights as he hears Nezumi discuss the massacre that affected him when he was younger. Holding Nezumi's arm, Shion asks him to tell him about the massacre whether it is about the manhunt the one that happened in the West District. His arm is taken by Nezumi as he brings up the red scar on his body given to him by the parasitic wasp. Shion sorrowfully feels that it is not a gift that will make someone happy before he is shown Nezumi’s keloid scarring from burns inflicted upon him as a child. Running his hand over Nezumi's back, Shion had never noticed it. Thinking to himself he wishes Nezumi had been more honest with him, that he had have told him earlier about that scar and also more about his past. He listens intently as Nezumi tells him the forest was home to his people before No.6, even the Town of the Rose - the precursor to the city.No. 6 Manga, Chapter 22 Page References Category:Character Plots